The present invention relates to a rear part structure of a vehicle.
As a structure of a sub frame, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4867509 discloses a related art in which a sub frame includes a connecting member which is extended in a vertical direction of a vehicle and connected to a side member, and a reinforcing member which is extended in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, thereby to realize a predetermined deformation in the event of collision, and to absorb a shock.
In the related art which is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4867509, shock absorption by deformation of the sub frame is attained. However, because the connecting member is extended in the vertical direction of the vehicle, the shock is unlikely to be transmitted to the side member, and so, it is difficult to realize the shock absorption by converting the shock to acceleration of the vehicle.